


A few surprises

by The_Wolf_and_the_Moon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wolf_and_the_Moon/pseuds/The_Wolf_and_the_Moon
Summary: A small cultural misunderstanding leads to another night locked together in a prison cell.Still reeling from the events of eighteenth-century France, Rose tries to take the blame off the Doctor's shoulders and hide her increasingly adverse reaction to the unexpectedly cold weather.A few surprises help them both understand each other's feelings a little better.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

“Once again. Very sorry,” said the Doctor glumly from where he’d flopped down on the opposite side of their four-by-four prison cell.

“Don’t be silly,” Rose huffed, annoyed to hear him castigating himself once again. “S’ not your fault.”

He raised a rather sardonic eyebrow at her.

“Not my fault? Not my fault I left my sonic in my coat, and my coat in the TARDIS?”

“No,” she replied matter-of-factly. “No more than it’s my fault I told you not to go outside wearing it in what was supposed to be a tropical paradise, Doctor.”

He slumped against the cold wall, head lolling to the side.

“Rose, if I had any right to call myself a Time Lord I’d have had the fore-thought to transfer it from my dimensionally-transcendental coat pockets to the just-as-dimensionally-transcendental pockets in my suit. What good am I if I can’t get you out of a primitive prison cell?”

“And if I’d had the fore-thought to be wearing more, we wouldn’t have been arrested for public indecency and you wouldn’t need to get _us_ out of any primitive prison cells in the first place.”

So bidden, the Doctor’s eyes dropped to Rose’s strappy summer dress for the third time that day and took in the bounty of flesh it exposed. Heavy as molasses, his gaze first fell to the soft, white tops of her thick thighs then simmered up again to the two perfect half-moons of pert, round breast displayed by the low cut of a teasing neckline.

“Doctor?” Rose asked tentatively, her small, unsure voice breaking the siren’s spell.

His eyes met hers, wide like a baby deer. The moment hung suspended between them, before a pretty blushed began to spread across Rose’s cheeks.

Yes, he rather suspected that this time, she’d noticed the hungry gaze of the starving man devouring her from across the room in his mind. 

The Doctor ran a hand through his thick, brown mane and took a deep breath, working himself up to a proper babble.

“And-and- and-” he stammered, searching for a train of thought- any train of thought. “Ah-huh! If _I’d_ have been a better driver, if I’d have half paid attention, I’d have landed us on the right date, and we’d have bypassed these draconian, primitive indecency laws altogether! Not to mention it would be winter, and oh, you didn’t say- you must be _freezing,_ Rose.”

“I’m fine,” she said, voice thick.

Truth was, she had been starting to feel cold for quite some time. But she’d realised, somewhere between “humans wither and die” and “always wait five-and-a-half hours” that if she wanted to stay with him, she needed to stop showing any indication of weakness or fear or emotion at all because he’d made it pretty clear he’d chuck her out and replace her with a better model the minute she did.

She must have been looking particularly maudlin at that thought, because the Doctor asked again.

“Are you?” he squinted sceptically, spying the sky already beginning to darken through the small barred window of their cold grey cell. “It’s only going to get nippier now the sun is going down.”

She took him in. His long, lanky legs, half stretched out in front of him. The tufts of hair on his manly, hairy hands, clasped around his knees. Pale, freckled skin, big brown eyes, and that deliciously plump pouting lower lip that made him look so childlike at times. The crook of his sharp nose. The softness of his jaw.

“Course I am,” she cleared her throat and grinned. “I’m always alright.”

The Doctor flinched and looked away.

“I apologise,” he said stiffly, continuing to stare at the stone. “For earlier. That was inappropriate.”

“S’fine,” she murmured, rubbing at her wrists. “I drew attention to it, and you’re only hu- I mean, you’re only a man.”

He sucked in a breath.

And that’s when Rose couldn’t help but shiver deeply.

Ever-sharp peripheral vision flaring, the Doctor snapped to attention.

“Oh, Rose, you are cold,” he breathed. “Why didn’t you tell me the truth?”

She sighed.

“Cause you’d only blame yourself _when it’s not your fault_ , and there’s nothing you can do about it anyway, is there?”

To her surprise, he answered her by leaping up to his feet and shucking off his pinstriped jacket with a big, loony grin. 

“Nothing I can do about it, is there?” he pronounced to the room. “You’re always thinking of me, aren’t you? But when it comes to your health, Rose, I really do need to insist that you are honest with your Doctor.”

Thin, long fingers moved to loosen his tie before swiftly unbuttoning his light blue shirt. Rose watched enraptured as button slid after button until the Doctor was standing in just his pinstriped trousers and a grey t-shirt, looking more naked than she’d ever seen him before.

An arm reached out to her holding the clothing he’d just removed, as if she’d know what to do with it. Rose instead found herself distracted by the bulge of his bicep as it flexed in extension, by the thick brown hair trailing down his forearms. Would he be hairy like that all over? How would it feel threading through her fingers? Scrapping across her nipples as he moved powerfully inside her?

“Rose?” he interrupted, shaking the bundle at her. 

“Oh,” she replied, taking it from him.

“Button up the shirt over your dress, and drape the jacket across your legs. It’s not much, but it’s better than nothing. I’d give you my trousers too, but I don’t think they’d fit over your hips, Rose.”

She raised her eyebrows at him as she slipped the shirt around her shoulders, and watched him react predictably. 

“Not that I’m saying your fat! No, you’ve got lovely, lovely womanly curves-“

“You’re just skinny?” she teased to show him she wasn’t offended.

“Yeah. Could cut glass with these hip bones of mine,” he said, wiggling his torso playfully.

“Don’t know how you manage to pack away so much food and stay that slim,” she joked to distract herself. “You don’t know how jealous I am.” 

“Oh, Rose, but you’re perfect- you don’t need to lose any weight. And I have two stomachs.”

Rose flushed prettily again. She may have come to terms with the fact that he’d never actually deign to be with someone like her, but he was still the most important man in her life. To Rose, the Doctor’s approval, especially about something she’d always been insecure about, still meant everything. How could it not?

“What, seriously? Two stomachs?” she asked, trying again to bring them back to safer ground. 

“Seriously.”

“You’re having me on.”

“You’d believe I have two hearts, but not two stomachs?”

“’I’ve heard the two hearts, though. I’ve proof of that.”

“Rose Tyler,” he huffed dramatically. “Does my word mean nothing to you?”

“Mmm, ‘spose you don’t have any reason to lie,” she prevaricated. “’Part from having a laugh at what you can get the stupid ape to believe.”

He frowned.

Rose’s fingers slipped on the last button. 

“Come here,” he said, enclosing her cold, numb hands in his and rubbing rapidly to defrost them with some frictional heat. “Can’t have you losing an opposable thumb.”

“What would my ancestors say?”

Shaking his head with a wry smile, he reached down to help her drape his pinstriped jacket over her curled legs then placed her hands within the pockets to keep them warm.

Fingers brushing against her clavicle, he threaded the last button through his shirt for good measure.

“I should have never called you that,” he said quietly.

“It’s surprise after surprise with you, today,” she murmured softly, unsure of how honest he wanted her to be. 

So close she could count the freckles on his face. 

“Feel better?”

Enveloped in his scent, touched by his kindness, and even starting to warm up a little, she did indeed feel better.

“Thank you, Doctor,” she smiled affectionately up at him.

“You are ever welcome, Rose Tyler,” he replied, brushing a golden lock of hair out of her eyes.

“Sure, you aren’t cold now, though?”

He shook his head before flopping back down on the floor opposite her again. “Binary vascular system, remember? Superior circulation, superior ability to withstand the cold. I tell you what I am worried about, though. We were gonna have a great little holiday, and now we’re stuck in this cell until our trial tomorrow with ab-sol-utely nothing to do.”

Rose frowned for a moment before brightening suddenly. 

“I know! There’s gotta be something to keep us entertained in those trans-dimensional pockets of yours, Doctor,” Rose said, wiggling her hands deeper into his pinstriped jacket.

Distracted momentarily by the emergence of that cheeky, tongue-tied smile which haunted many of his nicer dreams, the Doctor realised entirely too late the problem such entertainment would bring.

“No!” he shouted as she spread the contents of his pockets out on the floor between them to be trifled through.

“Jeez, sorry,” Rose recoiled as if he'd struck her. “Didn’t realise it wasn’t allowed.”

The Doctor dived forward, painfully scrapping his knees on the rocky ground, to try and scoop all the bits and bobs back up before she'd shaken off her hurt and realised just what his pockets revealed. But the one particular item he was trying to hide slipped between his fingers like so many promises made to respect the boundaries of human and Time Lord, travelling companion and guide, inexperienced, innocent, trusting young woman and lecherous old man soaked in the blood of a billion people.

“Oh my god. Doctor- is that? Is that?”

He straightened his shoulders, chin jutting out with feigned confidence.

“It’s exactly what it looks like.”

Lying on the ground between them was one foil-wrapped, extra-large, ribbed-for-her-pleasure condom.

Rose burst into laughter.

“Really, Rose, it’s not like you’ve never seen one before.”

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those blokes who walks around on the off chance-“

“-And why shouldn’t I be responsible about sexual intercourse, Rose?”

“When do you even get time to use these?” she teased playfully. “We’re always around each other. God knows I haven’t had any since I met you. When did you go off with enough time to- oh.”

The Doctor swallowed heavily. His mind began to race. Had she really remained abstinent since she’d met him? He’d thought perhaps- there was Adam, and Jack, and even Mickey for a while who’d have had plenty of time alone with her on his ship while he was stuck under the console performing repairs, despite her protestation. Was she waiting for him in her warm bed each night, untouched and unspoiled, hoping he’d come to his senses, come to her? His tongue slid out to lick his lower lip. Then again, he had taken particular care to scare Jack away from sniffing around her, worried more than usual about her getting hurt given the unfamiliar 51st century attitudes towards relationships the man held. Maybe Adam and Mickey had picked up on his possessiveness, too.

She was looking rather gloomy, now- perhaps if she was saving herself for him, that was her way of telling him. Perhaps men of her own species would know to pick up on that hint. Interspecies relationships were always difficult. Cultural misunderstandings atop cultural misunderstandings. And he was the more experienced one, intellectually speaking at least- he’d need to be the one to breach their barriers.

But instead of sounding the suave, skilful suitor he aimed to sound, all that came out of his mouth was a clumsy stutter of a half-sentence.

“I just- I thought, human women liked their males to be prepared with- as it were.”

“What?” Rose blurted out. “Even in the eighteenth century?”

“What?” his brow wrinkled.

“Nothing. Sorry,” she ducked her head, skittish as a kit at the edge of the woods.

“No, you said-“

“Your love life is none of my business, Doctor.” 

He inhaled, the last puzzle piece in her increasingly puzzling behaviour sliding together in his mind. Oh, but he’d hurt her more than he intended to, hadn’t he? 

“In the eighteenth century,” he began to explain. “In say, France. Just generally- not talking about anyone specific, here, of course. For the sake of your learning. Upper class, sexually liberal people would be broadly familiar with that particular kind of prophylactic, in its nascent form. Usually, it was made with the intestine of a sheep and softened by treatment with sulphur and lye- it’s a fascinating subject, really.”

“Seriously, Doctor, just ignore me, yeah? I don’t have any right-”

“-And sometimes humanoid males, if there’s a particularly wonderful woman he might… might find himself drawn to, and if based on her time period and location he could suppose she’d be used to her partner wearing one during sexual intercourse, he might pick one up and carry one round in his pocket just in case- on the off chance she’d… And if she did, that she’d be more comfortable during intercourse with him, perhaps, if he was using one, especially when he has a few physiological differences she might not be-“

“Please, Doctor,” she sobbed, losing her composure. “I know you don’t think of me like that but you must know I-I- just can’t stand to hear about you and her. You’re being cruel.”

“Oh, Rose. Don’t cry. I’ve made a mess of this, haven’t I?” he murmured, kneeling closer so he could cup her cheek.

“It’s-it’s okay,” she leant into his palm.

“Will you ever think of yourself? Let me finish. I-I don’t want to upset you, but I need to tell you this.”

“Course,” she tried bravely to smile between tears. “I’m your mate, right? Course you need to talk to someone about what happened between you and her. It must have hurt.”

He sighed deeply.

“It did hurt, and I do need to talk about it… but not in the way you think. Sometimes humanoid males… When they find themselves… feeling feelings they didn’t realise they were capable of feeling, for a young woman of a different species who deserves much, much better… And when they realise just how deep those feelings go, and just how soon they’ll lose her, they might try and distract, and deflect, and push her away.”

Rose looked at him uncertainly.

“And they might happen to come across a willing woman who has everything he knows the one he really cares about is insecure about not having, and chase after that woman because he’s clever and he’s cruel and he knows it’ll really hurt her. Hurt the woman he really wants to use the proverbial prophylactic with. And then maybe he thinks she’ll start distancing herself from him, just a little. Not too much, because he's still selfish. But better than letting her continue to get closer when he knows how much it's gonna hurt."

She shook her head, as if she was afraid to believe what he was saying. 

“But then maybe time passes, and he realises it’s already far, far too late. And he realises how much he hurt _her_ instead, and how sorry he is for knocking that confidence of hers which he was so proud to watch her develop, while she travelled the universe alongside him. Helping people together. Getting into trouble together. Getting locked into prison cells for public indecency. Rose.”

“You really mean?” she gestured to herself.

“Yes,” he blushed. “Is that alright?”

“Yeah,” she blushed back.

“Well, then,” he burbled, bouncing back and forward on his knees, a smile forming from cheek to cheek. 

“Doctor,” she whispered, suddenly sultry as she plucked the condom out of his palm and stared into his soul through heavy lids. “I might have an idea ‘bout how we can entertain ourselves, _and_ you can keep me warm, all at the same time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But then maybe time passes, and he realises it’s already far, far too late. And he realises how much he hurt _her_ instead, and how sorry he is for knocking that confidence of hers which he was so proud to watch her develop, while she travelled the universe alongside him. Helping people together. Getting into trouble together. Getting locked into prison cells for public indecency. Rose.”
> 
> “You really mean?” she gestured to herself.
> 
> “Yes,” he blushed. “Is that alright?”
> 
> “Yeah,” she blushed back.
> 
> “Well, then,” he burbled, bouncing back and forward on his knees, a smile forming from cheek to cheek. 
> 
> “Doctor,” she whispered, suddenly sultry as she plucked the condom out of his palm and stared into his soul through heavy lids. “I might have an idea ‘bout how we can entertain ourselves, _and_ you can keep me warm, all at the same time.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened perceptively; the giddy smile dropped off his face. 

Almost comically, he looked down between the foil packet in her hand, then back up to her face, utterly dumbstruck. 

“You mean?” he asked, gesturing between them, as if he couldn’t quite believe his luck.

“I mean,” Rose nodded bashfully, bitting her lip. “That okay?” 

“Um. Yep,” he squeaked. 

Crawling an inch closer again, he brought a shaking hand up to cup her soft cheek for the second time that day. Eyes flickering hesitantly across her features as if sure still she’d stop him at any second, he ever so slowly closed the distance between them. Tilting her chin, he brushed a sweet, shy kiss across her lips. 

Rose hummed in the back of her throat, eyelids fluttering closed, and the sound seemed to electrify him. 

Suddenly he was on her desperately, nipping at her lips and clumsily shoving his tongue into her mouth and sucking and stroking. His other arm reached around her lower back to clasp her to him, leaving a trail of goosebumps running across her skin in its wake. 

She reached her arms around his shoulders and ran her fingers through his thick hair as they kissed. A particularly hard tug had him shouting her name and thrusting his hips rudely against her stomach. 

He tried to tame himself, to politely settle back off of her again instead of humping her like an animal. But she chased after him with her own hips, angling so she could rub her clit deliciously on what already felt like a solid erection. 

“Impressive, Doctor,” she muttered in approval against his lips. 

“Binary vascular system,” he chuckled breathily back. “Also quite desperate for you. Been desperate for you for some time, if you remember.”

“And me,” she admitted nervously. “I’ve thought about you, so much, for so long. I’ve so wished you would touch me, Doctor.”

He groaned, squeezing her waist tightly, his two big hands posessively splaying across her sides.

“Please touch me, Doctor,” she begged between kisses.

“Here?” he asked, nervously running a hand up to cup her still-clothed breast, gauging her reaction.

“Yes,” she gasped, pressing into his hand. 

He squeezed harder in response, twisting her nipple roughly with a pinch of his forefinger and thumb. Wanton, she moaned, tipping her head back at the sensation and that was it- he was ripping the shirt he'd covered her in open and pushing her breasts obscenely up over her tight little dress. 

Admiring the spectacle she made like that, he paused to take her in before licking his lips and leaning down to pull them into his mouth, one by one. 

“Oh, Rose,” he groaned from deep inside her cleavage. “You’re glorious.” 

“Fuck, Doctor!” she squirmed, pressing forward on his shoulders to push him to the floor so she could straddle him while he sucked at her; kissing the hair away from his template while she ground her pelvis against his hip bone to relieve the unbearable pressure he was building in her. 

Still suckling at her breasts, he added more sensation, sliding his hands down again to rub at her thighs, slowly tracing circles from the outside in and then up, slowly, higher, driving her crazy. 

“Ah,” she cried into his hair as a whisper of the tips of his fingers glanced across her panties for the first time. 

“Soaking,” he muttered appreciatively. 

“Want you inside,” she cried, somehow untangling herself and scurrying down his body to unbuckle his pants. 

“Ah, ah, Rose,” he said, stopping her fingers with his. “Hold on.”

“But I thought you wanted…” she whispered, face crumpling. 

“It’s not that. I may have mentioned,” he panted, trying to catch his breath. “There are some physiological differences.”

“What’s that mean?” she asked. 

“It means… I’m alien to you, and you need to be aware before you can properly consent, that I look a little different down there than what you’re used to.”

“I don’t care. So long as you won’t- hurt me.” 

“I won’t hurt you. Promise,” he said, kissing her sweetly. “Oh, precious girl, I’ll be so gentle if you let me…”

“I’m letting. This is me, letting,” she cajoled, placing peck after peck atop his thin lips, his cheeks, his eyelids. 

“But you know I have a binary vascular and digestive system, yeah?”

“Two hearts, two stomachs. That’s why you don’t get as cold as easy and you can pack away so much food and stay that skinny. And, apparently how you got so... Wait, you mean you have two- but you’ve only got one condom, so how can we-?” 

“No! No, no, no, no-” 

“Then what?” 

Really, he thought to himself, a Doctor should be able to say these words.

But there had always been something about the woman in front of him that left him dumb. 

Instead, he grabbed her hand and pulled it towards his trousers.

“Maybe it’d be easier to feel?” he gulped.

“Oh,” she sighed, nipping at his chin. “Yes, please, Doctor. Want to touch you.” 

He groaned, fumbling to undo his trousers and shoving her hand under his briefs. 

“Now, don’t be frightened,” he warned, before breaking off into a hiss as she tentatively wrapped her fingers around him from base to tip, squeezing softly at first and then harder. Giving him a firm stroke. 

“But… you feel the same?” 

He guided her hand lower.

“Weelll… maybe a bit bigger," she teased. "Oh. You have four…” 

“Evolutionary adaption. More back-ups in case of accidents, and I produce more seminal fluid, increasing my chances of successfully impregnating my mate. Too much of a surprise?” 

“Course not,” she soothed.

“Really, Rose. It’s okay to be… disgusted. I don’t want you to tough this out, when you don’t really want-“

“There’s nothing about you I could ever not want. You’re my Doctor. Understand?”

“Oh, Rose,” he whimpered, passionately flipping her over so he could cover her with his body; his hand on the back of her head so she didn’t smack it on the rock when he did so. 

He glanced at the cell window; the sun had well and truly gone down, now. 

“Where’s my jacket?” he scrambled. 

“What?”

“To go under you, Rose,” he said, snatching it up and folding it into a rectangle to gently place behind her head. “The ground is hard and cold, and not at all pleasant for you, I wager. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh. Thank you,” she said, touched by his care.

“And then,” he said, whipping his grey t-shirt over his head, “we’ll place this under your hips like so. Lift.”

She followed his command while admiring his naked chest. Slim, pale, lightly muscled with surprising strength she knew he had when he needed it. And covered with more of that gorgeous, coarse brown hair, leading from the centre of his chest teasingly down his stomach. 

“We’ll leave your dress on and my shirt around your arms. You should be okay when I’m… covering you. And, oh! Socks.” 

He hopped back off her, pulling off his chucks manically to reveal long, multicolour-striped socks. She giggled as he tickled the soles of her feet before kissing a trail up her toes to her ankles and then her calves, all the while rolling the socks up after him. 

“Not too cold like this? Remembering I’m your Doctor and you need to be honest with me about your health?”

She shook her head and offered him a little smile. “No, I’m fine, really. Warm and comfortable. Ready for my Doctor.”

He took her in. Soft, sweet, deliciously curved; her full red lips swollen from passion, her blonde hair tossed messily around her head like a halo, her eyes burning bright. Waiting patiently to receive him. Make her his, in the ancient way. His goddess and his woman and his friend. 

On the cold, harsh floor of a dusty prison cell. 

“Is this really alright?” he asked tenderly from between her legs, his hair flopping over his forehead. “I know you deserve better. You deserve a bed, in a bower, lined with the softest silk sheets. Or perhaps… there were these hills. Back home, on my family’s estate. Secluded, with these long, tall flowerbeds. Oh, how I wish I could take you there.”

“I wish you could take me there too,” she said seriously. “And I’m grateful you feel able to tell me about home. But I don’t need all that. Anywhere with you is fine, as long as…”

“As long as what?” he rushed, noting her reticent look. 

She hesitated for a moment, unsure of what his reaction would be, before deciding to go with a different truth. 

“As long as I’m with you.” 

And it was the truth. He could mean what he said earlier, or he could not. 

Whatever may come next morning; she could never refuse a chance to love him how he should be loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this really alright?” he asked tenderly from between her legs, his hair flopping over his forehead. “I know you deserve better. You deserve a bed, in a bower, lined with the softest silk sheets. Or perhaps… there were these hills. Back home, on my family’s estate. Secluded, with these long, tall flowerbeds. Oh, how I wish I could take you there.”
> 
> “I wish you could take me there too,” she said seriously. “And I’m grateful you feel able to tell me about home. But I don’t need all that. Anywhere with you is fine, as long as…”
> 
> “As long as what?” he rushed, noting her reticent look. 
> 
> She hesitated for a moment, unsure of what his reaction would be, before deciding to go with a different truth. 
> 
> “As long as I’m with you.”

“Alright, then,” the Doctor smiled bashfully as he absentmindedly tapped a pattern on her right knee. 

Tingles spread up her leg from just that small touch, but he seemed unable to make the next move. 

Rose nodded to his trousers. 

“Can we take those off?” she encouraged, tenderly as if she was trying to tame an unbroken stallion, wild and wary.

“Ah. These. Yes,” he fumbled, pulling them down till he was kneeling between her legs with nary but a pair of rather tight red briefs. 

His hands moved to their waistband and paused. 

“What’s wrong?” she coaxed, reaching down to stroke his bicep. 

“I don’t want you to be frightened,” he admitted, looking so vulnerable it broke her heart. 

“Hey,” she soothed, running her hand down to squeeze his. “It’s just me. Just Rose and the Doctor- the old team.” 

Somewhat quelled by the thought, he took a deep breath and pulled them down, baring himself nervously to her gaze. 

“May I see?” she asked, motioning for him to move closer till he knelt by her shoulders, manhood bobbing freely in front of her face. 

She leaned up onto her forearms to inspect him, lifting his cock back and forward with delicate fingers that made him hiss with pleasure and hefting his heavy balls- all four of them, lined up neatly in two tight rows- into her palm. 

The Doctor trembled with the effort of holding himself back; the carnal pleasure, the fear of being exposed, physically and emotionally, to this woman who’d come to mean both the universe and home to him. 

“You’re gorgeous,” she said, placing a kiss atop his sex. “I want this inside me, badly.”

“Really?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes,” she said seriously, staring into his soul. 

The Doctor trailed a hand back down her body. 

“May I?” he asked when he reached the bottom of her dress. 

She nodded.

Permission bestowed, he gently lifted up the short hem of her dress and gazed lovingly down at what was revealed. Unable to resist, he scurried back down her body to settle at her feet and bury his head between her thighs. 

Mouthing her through her panties, enveloped in the heady aroma of a very aroused woman, he ached as he had never ached before. He was vaguely aware of Rose’s muffled gasps, and wondered if she ached the same. A hand across her abdomen kept her still. 

“Take them off,” she begged. 

“With pleasure,” he growled, besotted. 

Delicately, delicately he slid her panties down her hips and around her ankles. Grasping her by her knees, he folded her legs up, spreading her wide open. Two fingers inserted themselves through her folds, baring her fully to his eager examination. 

“Everything look okay?” Rose asked.

“Sorry…?” he stammered, flummoxed. 

“I mean, I know you’ve travelled the universe for centuries and you know everything and all that but I’m an alien to you, too. Any surprises?”

“Oh, Rose,” he gushed, running a finger over her from top to bottom; touched that she’d think about it from his perspective when he was so used to being the alien, especially after the war. “I’m your Doctor. A couple times over, including in cross-species comparative medicine. No, you look the same as the women of my species. All the differences are internal.”

“Internal?”

“Yep,” he popped, thrusting his index finger inside her while he delved back into the more comfortable scientific babble he was used to talking to beautiful women about. “Four ovaries instead of two- again, increased chances of reproductive success, and a longer-time window of fertility, which is important in a long-lived species, even with regeneration resetting things; we can live for centuries in the same body, as you know. Plus, a cooler internal temperature, and a wider birth canal because the child develops longer in the womb to compensate for our time-sense, and superior intelligence, and such, of course.

“Oh, of course,” Rose panted. 

“Or so they used to, I’m told, back in the ancient times when my people still gave birth naturally. Squeeze around my finger, Rose? Good girl.” 

“Does that mean…?” 

“That you’ll feel tighter? Hotter?” he waggled his eyebrows. “I don’t know. Initial signs point to yes, but I might need to examine you with a more sensitive instrument. Shall we conduct a few experiments in the name of scientific discovery?” 

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. He was such a boy at times, feeding her lines. 

“As if you don’t already know, sweet talker,” she muttered good naturedly. 

The Doctor watched a bead of sweat roll down her forehead. She was flushed all over, and very wet between her legs. Fully aroused and ready to take him. He hoped desperately he wouldn’t disappoint her. He feared greatly he would. 

“Ah, no. I actually don’t know,” he tried to explain. “Is that alright?” 

“But what about her?” 

“Rose. You still thought I… No, of course I didn’t.”

He looked surprised, and hurt. 

“But…”

“I told you how I felt. How could I possibly want another woman while I…?” 

“Alright,” she nodded, wanting to believe him. 

“It appears you may be under a bit of a misapprehension about my level of experience. Truth is, it’s been more than a while.”

“That’s okay, I’m not exactly… I mean, I only ever dated two people and I was just with them, and it was never particularly mind-blowing. I always worried that I wouldn’t be experienced enough for you, if we ever…”

“Never, Rose,” he pounced forward to kiss her passionately on the lips, stroking her hair. “Never think that. You could never not please me, and I might not be that experienced but I’ve read a lot and I do know human physiology back to front from a medical perspective. I’ll likely be a bit rubbish at first but if you give me a chance to learn I’m sure I can make it good for you, too.”

“Wait. You’re serious? You’ve never, with a human?” 

“No! Of course not. Didn’t I just say…?”

“Yeah, but…”

“You don’t trust me,” he said quietly. 

“I do trust you,” she said, stroking his back. 

“Do you?” he squinted. 

“I mean… I do, but… it’s like, for so long, I thought we were one thing and then you just… ripped away everything I thought I knew about us on that street corner when you made it sound like it all had just been in my head. And then you invited my ex along, so he could have a right laugh at how stupid I was for ever thinking you’d lower yourself to be with some chav from the estate with no A-Levels.” 

“Rose, I told you why I did that. How sorry I am.” 

She took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. 

“I know, but... what if we do this and you just tell me I got it wrong again, that it’s just a bit of sex between friends and it doesn’t mean what I thought it means? How am I ‘sposed to go on, after that?” 

“I thought you knew. My people didn’t- I don’t do casual sex. Or sex with other species. Or sex at all, if you listened to our propaganda. If you ever trusted me, if you ever believed in me, please know that for me this could never be anything less than an expression of how I feel about you.”

“It’s not just in my head?”

“Yes, Rose. It was always… mutual, how we… felt about one another. And I’m so sorry I was such a coward, and I tried to make you believe otherwise. So, so sorry. And I’ll spend the rest of your life making it up to you, if you let me.”

She looked at him and made a decision. 

“Okay. I believe you. Show me how you feel, Doctor.” 

He reached across her body for the foil packet, ripping it open and clumsily groping at his cock to roll it on.

“Here,” she said, moving to help him. “You said your people didn’t use these?”

“No, there wasn’t the need. Superior physiology, Rose. My olfactory senses mean I can tell if a mate is ovulating when I kiss her, and natural pregnancies were a big taboo by my time. Also, all endemic sexually transmitted diseases had been successfully bred out of my species long before I was around.”

“You said you thought it might make me more comfortable. Which, Doctor, is so thoughtful, really, you don't know... But I do trust you. Do you not want to wear one with me?” 

“Ah. We can… maybe another time. But you are ovulating at the moment, Rose.”

“Oh. So, you can… I thought maybe, us being different species…” 

“Humans are great universal adaptors. That’s part of the way you spread across the stars. But not to worry, you’re in no danger from me.”

That part of my life is dead and buried, the Doctor thought to himself. He'd never risk impregnating her. 

“Did you want to wait, then? If it’s a big taboo, doing this, while I’m…”

“Still always thinking about me, aren’t you? No. Truth is, you smell wonderful while you’re ovulating, Rose. Oh, I’d love to be with you,” he gushed. 

“Okay. Come on then, Doctor. Make me yours.”

He placed himself at her entrance and, trembling, slowly pushed in. 

“How does that feel?” he rasped between clenched teeth when he was fully seated, the effort of not starting to thrust almost painful. 

“So good. So full,” she groaned, threading her feet through his ankles. 

“Not too much?” 

“Mmm-mm. Ready, Doctor,” she said, giving him an encouraging squeeze.

He groaned, bucking forward hard.

Rose cried out.

He moved his hips back, then thrust forward again more gently.

“Don’t hold back,” Rose whispered into his ear. “Show me how you feel, remember?” 

Unable to resist, he began battering into her like an animal. 

“We’re in a field… lying in a bed of long flowers…” Rose murmured. 

A pained cry was pressed into her shoulder. 

“On a hill, near your estate... You took me... It’s just us... It’s beautiful.” 

“Tell me you’re mine,” he growled, and she could hear his throat was thick with tears. 

“I am.” 

“Say it.” 

“I’m yours, Doctor. Forever.”

“And I’m yours, Rose. For your forever and mine.”

“Oh, my Doctor,” she said, grasping his face in her hands and leaning up to lay kisses on his temple, his cheeks, his chin. “For the rest of my life, I’m going to love you like you deserve to be loved.”

“Oh, Rose,” he said, leaning down with one hand to clumsily rub circles around her clitoris until her body seized into the throes of orgasm. 

When she came back to herself, she felt that tears had spilt across her cheeks. His tears, hers. 

“I don’t know… I don’t know, how I’ll go on, Rose when you’re gone,” he whimpered, still thrusting above her, still chasing his own climax. 

“You’ll be fine, Doctor. I’ll love you, and we’ll be happy, and you’ll mourn me for a while, but then you’ll move on and find someone else to make you just as happy. Because you are wonderful, and so many people out there will see that and want to love you like I do. And you don't deserve to be alone.” 

“No. I won’t move on. I don’t want to.”

“It’s okay.” 

“Rose, please don’t make me,” he said, and came inside her. 

Enjoying the feeling of the Doctor collapsed spent on her chest, Rose waited until she felt him begin to soften before motioning for him to roll off of her.

“Here, let me,” Rose offered, quietly helping him dispose of the condom while he lay on his back panting. 

“I’ve been thinking lately,” he said as she rejoined him. “Maybe I’ll just refuse to regenerate, when you’re gone.”

“Don’t say that,” she admonished sadly. 

“Oh, Rose. I’ve lived so long. Maybe it’ll be time.”

“Doctor…”

“I’m sick of running. Sick of living on, alone, while everyone dies. I just want one life, a normal life, like the rest of the universe- and I want to spend it with you.”

“Okay, love. We’ve years to work it out, and if you still feel like that by the end, we can talk about it. But who says my life even has to be that much shorter than yours? I’m not saying I want to end up like Cassandra, but maybe you can give us some more time together than we thought, yeah?” 

He wasn’t an idiot; he knew there were plenty of technologies out there that could extend Rose’s lifespan significantly, although of course not to anything approaching his own. But he rather thought that the truth of it was, if she wasn’t going to leave him, then it was likely she’d die in the heat of battle preternaturally young, well before it would ever come to that. Humans were so fragile; all it took was one knock to the head, a stray bullet, a rescue just a second too late. 

But he also rather thought she’d not want him to give voice to such rumination right now. 

Bit of a mood killer, that. 

So he kissed her shoulder and simply said, “We’ll see, Rose.”

“Tell you what, though,” she smiled cheekily, trying still to break his melancholy mood. “Don’t know what you were worried about, needing a chance to practice. That was brilliant.” 

His eyes crinkled happily, a light blush staining his cheeks. 

“I gave you an orgasm.” 

“Bloody good one, at that. And you?” 

“Oh, mine was rather marvellous, Rose Tyler.”

“We make quite the team, Doctor.”

“Don’t we just?”

Come the morning, the Doctor and Rose found themselves summarily dragged in front of the tribunal and banned from visiting the city-state of Pallastisa ever again. But they couldn’t seem to care too much. They were back to a life travelling the stars, together in all senses of the word. The Doctor and Rose, in the TARDIS, as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Please comment if you liked this and you'd like to read more stories like this.


End file.
